warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spottedshadow's Pain and Regret
Allegainces Prologue The trees leafs rustled together in the breeze, bright colored leafs were tearing free of the tree and drifting around with the light wind, until the gust stopped and they swayed down to the moldy forest leaf covered floor, that was speckled with the orange glow from the sun. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the snow topped mountains, showing that snow-fall was not far away from throwing its harsh cold blizzards.A gray and black tabby she-cat padded along with two small kits in front of her. One was a white she-cat with silver on her front paws and her tail tip, as her faint yellow eyes stared dully in front of her. The other was a light grey she-cat with black and dark grey spots all over her. Her green eyes darted from side to side excitedly. "Were we going?" she called to her mother. Stifling a growl, annoyed by the kit, she called meowed annoyed, "for the last time, I said I don’t know!" However the kit took no notice of her annoyed tone, and continued to pad along happily. The other small kit padded up to her sister, "Hey do you think, we could sneak off and hunt when mom goes hunting" she whispered mischievously, her eyes were narrowed as a grin came across her face, "well" she pestered. The other kit looked up, clearly not happy with the idea of disobeying her mother, "Umm, well..." her voice trailed away, how could she admit that she was too scared and didn't want to disobey her mother rules? The white kits eye narrowed, "you're no fun, why can't you do it, just this once?" she meowed. "Look I just...just can't" she meowed, trying to explain, but her sister never understood, she had tried enough times. The other kit swished her tail angrily, "You're just a burden" she growled, keeping her voice down so the mother wouldn't hear. She suddenly thrust her head right up to the grey spotted kit, "And you always will be", she said no more only ran behind her to their mother. Hanging her head, the spotted kit walked on, and didn't notice when her mother and sister had stopped walking. "Spots", the familiar voice of her mother echoed through kit's ears. She lifted her head, only to see that her mother was standing about ten fox tail lengths away. Opening her eyes wide with shock, she began to walk over to her mother when a branch cracked behind her, turning her head around wildly she saw a pare of cat eyes looking back at her, from the shadows of the forest. Her fur stiffened, and she couldn't force herself to move, to take her eyes of the hostile eyes. All she wanted to do was wail as loud as she could, and close her eyes, hoping that it would go away. Suddenly the cat in the trees launched past her and lunged at her mother, as she let out a yowl of surprise. Spots turned her head quickly only to find her mother squirming and thrashing her paws around, as her neck was trapped by the cat’s powerful jaws. Spots sister let out a squeal of horror as the tom sunk his teeth into her mother’s neck and blood bubbled around the neck as she struggled to breath. Opening his mouth, he let the mother, fall to dirt, and sink her claws into the earth as she tried to control the pain. Spots opened her mouth in a silent wail, as the tom let go of her mother. For the first time, before he left, she got a good, brief glimpse before he took off. He was a straight grey tom with scars all over his pelt and one, diagonally across his face.Spots sister let out a wail of terror, which echoed around like a hawks screech. Spots ran to her sister, the blood pounding in her ears as her eyes when blood shot with fear and sorrow, as tears ran down her face. Thinking quickly, she had everything planned out but the only words that came out of her mouth was, "R-Run" she screeched. Painfully her sister got to her paws and ran, where they had been, and away from the thick of the forest. Following her sister, Spots ran after her, but before she disappeared out of the forest, she looked back. Her mother’s body lay lifeless in the middle of the clearing, and the pair of amber eyes lay waiting in the background. Shuddering, with tears running down her face, she ran, as far as she could get, until she met her sister, sitting in front of a puddle, just into the moor, looking at her as the tears fell into it, rippling the water. Closing her eyes, Spots wished she was curled up against her mother’s belly, with the presence of her father just behind her. Chapter 1 It had been 3 moons since the attack of the tom and the death of her mother. The sun was high in the sky, as frost covered the morning grass, giving a harsh cold smell. Breath came up in white clouds as Spots padded beside her sister, as her black fur rippled at every step. "We should stop and eat soon" remarked Spots sister. Turning to her, she replied, "Ok, we will as soon as we see prey.” she paused slightly when hearing her sisters stomach rumble in hunger, "Don't worry Moon, it wont be long." As soon as she finishes that sentence, Moon burst into a clumsy run, toward a thin mouse, up a head. The mouse was startled when it turned to see cat claws, lunging at it. Stumbling, she tripped over a branch, and just caught the mouse on her claw and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. “Nice catch!” Spots yelled, padding over to her. Moon laid the mouse down, and they shared it. It was a bit tough, but Spots and Moon couldn’t care less.It was sun-high when they decided to travel on. The leaves were turning brown and yellow as they beginning to drift off the branches, and the snow topped mountains, warned of the incoming snow-fall to come. The leafs, that littered the frosty ground, crunched at every paw step, as the two sisters padded alongside, there pelts almost brushing each others as they tried to get warmth of each other. Sniffing the air, Spots could smell the scent of mouthwatering prey up ahead. Turning her head to look at her sister, she saw her look reflected in her sisters. Nodding her head she speeds off ahead, leafs flying up behind her, and drifting off in the wind. Suddenly Spots green eyes flashed over as a mouse darted forwards, looking for cover. Letting out a joyful yowl, she jumped up and snatched the mouse in her claws, tossing it in the air and giving it a final blow to the neck, letting the smell of it overwhelm her. Moon padded up behind her, and took a huge bit, "Great catch” she mumbled with the mouthful of prey. Nodding her head, Spots kept eating. Moon opened her mouth again, to say something else when a loud growl erupted behind her. Both she cats turned their heads to see 5 other cats, standing behind them, their claws sheathed, as they growled again. Swallowing hard, Spots looked at the cats carefully. Looking closer at the cats, Spots could distinguish every cat. The closet cat was a very large brown and black tom, with scars that ran all over his body. Showing he had fought lots of battles. The next closet cat was a smaller black she-cat, with her lips drawn up in a snarl. The cat that stood behind her was a longhaired brown and orange she-cat, who had more gentle green eyes. Perhaps there was even sympathy in her. Almost right at her paws was small, young orange and white she-cat, who seemed to be about, only 6 moons old. This young cat’s gaze, like the older she-cat, was much gentler and friendlier. Moon and Spots were probably the same age as her. The last cat, which seemed very eager to attack, had a very dark grey pelt, with a scar that ran down his forehead and across his eye. He kept looking back at the closest black and brown tom, as if waiting for a signal. The brown tom looked down at them, “Get lost, before we show you what we do to cats like you!” he snarled. Moon, immediately looked at Spots, as if she knew what to do, “Umm…” was all that she could make out. His dark amber eyes darted down to the half eaten mouse that lay on the ground in front of Moon. The other tom with the scar, followed his gaze, locating the mouse, “Where did you catch that” he growled suspiciously. Taking a deep breath, Spots realized that she had to tell the truth, “Just over there” she replied calmly, pointing her tail at the spot. Nervously, she looked back at the cats. The young and the older she-cats were talking swiftly, trying to fit in as much as they could, before the brown tom contained. Spots swung her head back to the attention of the tom, as the took a large step forwards, so that he was almost face to face, when he bent down a bit. “Do you know the punishment, for carefree cats like you, who steal OUR prey” he growled, raising his unsheathed paw, slightly. “We get rid of them” he yowled, but just as her sister let out a yowl of horror, the longhaired brown and orange she-cat broke free out of the group and pushed the tom away from Spots, making his blow into air. “Deadstorm!” she growled. “You don’t lay a paw on kits” she spat. Turning to Moon and Spots, she asked, “Where is your mother? Or even your father!” she asked gently, as if her butting Deadstorm had not happened. This time, Moon spoke, “they’re both dead” she whispered. The she-cat gasped in horror, “you poor things” she mumbled. Turning her head to the others, and the scrambling Deadstorm, she meowed, “They have no parents, and appear to be lost.” Glancing back at them, she added, “They need to go see Halfbird.” The young cat suddenly lifted her head higher, “If you’re wondering, I’m Shinnyleaf. And this.” She flicked her tail towards the black she-cat “is Lizzardtooth”, pointing, with her tail, at Deadstorm, and the other scared tom, she also added, “And those two bossy fur balls are Deadstorm and Smoke-eye.” Nodding, Moon and Spots, both studied the cats. “I’m S” she began to say when the longhaired she cat, nudged them to their paws, “I’m Fuzzyshadow.” She said. All the other cats surrounded Moon and Spots and began to walk, pushing them along. “Where are we going”, asked Moon nervously. Fuzzyshadow looked down, her gentle, green eyes staring right at them. “To ThunderClan” she replied. Chapter 2 Spots padded slightly beside her sister Moon. Both the she-cats had pushed up closer between each other, as the forest cats lead them through the trees of the forest. The sun had slightly vanished now, leaving it even darker in the forest. Spots pricked up her ears, as she could just faintly hear the whispers of Deadstorm and Smoke-eye up head, who occasionally threw back glares at Moon and Spots. Sighing, Spots pricked up her ears, straining to hear what the two toms are where talking about. However Spots wasn’t paying attention that almost everyone has moved out of the way of a broken stick on the ground, but Spots walked right into it. “Oww” she yowled. The toms kept padding onwards, but Moon, Shinyleaf and Fuzzyshadow stopped. Shinyleaf though, waved her tail, and the older she-cat turned away and padded to catch up with the others, occasionally throwing a glace over her shoulder. Shinyleaf padded up to Spots, “give me your paw” she demanded. Reluctantly, Spots put her paw full of splinters out. Giving it a quick sniff, she mumbled something to herself before turning her attention back to Spots. “Come on, not much father now. And as soon as we get there, ill get you guys to Halfbird. Moon rose to her paws again, “whose Halfbird?” asked Moon. Spots got to her paws; clenching her jaws as pain shot through her body, “Halfbird is our Medicine Cat.” Replied Shinyleaf. “You’re what?” meowed Moon as they continued to pad onwards. Shinyleaf lifted her head, “A medicine cat,” she replied, “is a cat that can heal our wounds. In this case, ours is Halfbird…” She stopped talking as a yowl came out from way ahead, “Oh-no, Fuzzyshadow isn’t happy with me. We have to catch up, NOW” she meowed, pushing Moon. Turning to Spots, she smirked at every limp. “Do you want help?” she asked, mischief sparkled in her eyes. Spots couldn’t help but saying yes, her sister had never played with her before, and finally somebody did want to play with her. Leaning on Shinyleafs shoulder, they started to go faster, traveling in silence for a few moments. “What’s your name? And where did you come from” She asked randomly. Slightly startled by the last question Spots, hesitated. Was it wise to talk about her weakness ever since her mother was killed? Shaking her head slightly she realised, if she didn’t say it, then Moon would. Opening her mouth, she began saying her name was Spots and they, she went to her father disappearance and then, her mother recent death. “All I could do was run” she mumbled, shakily. Hanging her head, she felt defeated, until Shinyleaf’s tail, rested on her shoulder. “Hey, you have your sister” and after a short hesitation, she also added, “and me now to”. Spots looked up, seeing her own gaze of happiness and pure excitement in her eyes. “Now come on, the clans will be all elders by the time we get there!” she teased. Spots padded down the really hard packed soil, leaning heavily on Shinyleaf’s shoulder. Shinyleaf exited meow broke out, “Do you see that tunnel” she asked, pointing with her tail at a tunnel in the ferns down the slight ravine. Following the direction of Shinyleaf’s tail, she quickly seen the spot. “Yes, I see it” she replied. Blinking, Shinyleaf, continued. “That’s the entrance to the camp” she meowed. “Come on, hurry up” she called as the raced down to the tunnel, with Spots right behind her, limping less now. “Watch you’re head” she meowed, as she ducked into the tunnel. Spots followed closely behind, until she could see a light up ahead. The light got bigger as Shinyleaf moved out of the tunnel. “Welcome to our camp” she greeted. Chapter 3 Spots looked around in amazement. The camp was a clearing surrounded by towering stone walls, with plants dangling down the sides, and dens lined the outer clearing along the stone, made of branches, ferns, moss and brambles, carefully weaved to a protective outside, with no thorns poking the inside. Peering around in amazement, Spots didn’t even notice when a light grey she-cat padded up to the other cats. Glancing over, Spots seen the group meeting, and peered closer. They all seemed to be looking for directions from the grey she-cat with the white paw and muzzle. Suddenly the she-cat rose to her paws and started to walk over towards Spots and her sister. Holding her breath, Spots hoped that nothing big was about to happen. She stopped right in front of them, then at the flick of her tail, the other cats left the three cats alone. “Hello” stuttered Spots, as she tried to keep her voice from shaking. She peered down sharply, “Usually I’m the one who speaks first” she mumbled. “ I’m sor” the she-cat cut her off, “No need” she smiled, “Now how about we get to names?” she asked. Spots and Moon both nodded their heads, “Alright then. I’m Featherstar, the leader of ThunderClan” she meowed, pausing for a second as the sister stared in awe, “any you two” she pestered. Spots blinked, this cat was friendly and open, but was quite determined to get down to the important things. But somehow, she liked the she-cat, “Spots” she said louder, pleased that her voice hadn’t shaken like Moon’s had when she said her name. Nodding her head, Featherstar echoed their names to herself, turning her attention back to them, she asked another questions, having no idea how painful this one was, “Where are your parents and why are you here?” she asked. Spots winced, and Moon let out a small whimper as the memory of her mother’s dead body, flashed thought her mind again. Both the sisters looked at each other, contemplating who should tell her. Sighing, Moon spoke up this time, “Our…Our parents are dead, and we found you by fluke” she meowed, not even trying to control her voice as she curled into a ball, Spots turned to Featherstar, “We saw” she whispered. Featherstar gasped in horror, “You saw your parents get killed!” she gasped. “No just our mother, right at our paws” whispered Moon, her voice, almost drowned out by the wind. Shaking her head, she jumped to her paws and raced across the clearing, only to be swallowed into another den. Glancing at each other, they weren’t sure on what to do now, when movement came from the den, and Featherstar returned with a longhaired black and white tom followed on her heels. Dipping his head, he meowed quick greetings. “This is Halfbird, our medicine cat” meowed Featherstar, flicking her tail to the tom. Carefully he pushed some black dots on a leave forwards, “Here, these are poppy seeds” pausing for a moment, he thought before continuing, “To help with the pain” he meowed softly. Moon opened her mouth to reply when a loud yowl came from the entrance, and the stench of blood filled the clearing. Featherstar jumped to her paws, as a fluffy brown tom, staggered into the clearing, leaving a scarlet blood trail of blood, that dripped steadily onto the ground, “ShadowClan have crossed to border…and they’re attacking the border patrol” he yowled. “Bramblesong” yowled Halfbird in shock. Scrambling to his paws, he looked down on the two kits, “Mothleaf” he called, “take care of these two for me” he yowled over his shoulder as he ran over to Bramblesong. The clearing, that was just silent moments ago, was now a burst of chaos, with yowls of commands. Suddenly Featherstar’s voice raised above them all, “Fuzzyshadow, Shinnypaw, Deadstorm, Lizzardtooth, Mistclaw, Smoke-eye and Crowpaw. Come with me now.” She yowled, not even waiting before she took off, out of the camp, with the cats streaming behind her… Chapter 4 Spots looked up in shock. What had just been a peaceful camp, of relaxed cats, had now turned into a chaos of cats, tripping over one another. “Hey!” Spots yelped out, as Mothleaf nudged her to her paws. Looking up at her for the first time, she was able to see the she-cat properly. She was an orange and white tortoshell with pale green eyes, but her eyes were focused on the camp entrance. As if she was expecting something or someone to burst through at any moment. Glancing around, Spots realized she was almost being stepped on, and her sister was no where to be seen. “Mothleaf?” meowed Spots nervously. Shaking her head gently, she picked up Spots by the scruff of her neck, and immediately Spots let out a squeal of protest at being carred. The last time she even had the precence of mother she-cat was the last day her mother was alive, let alone be carried. Carefully they padded to the edge of the crowd, where Mothleaf set Spots down, and slowly guided her towards a larger den, and almost at the enterance, the picked up Moon’s scent. So Moon’s in there somewhere. Spots thought. Wairly, she padded into the den, jumping when the small tunnel ended, and her wiskers couldn’t feel her way anymore, with no light. “Keep moving little one” came the reassuring voice from behind Spots. Even though she hadn’t heard Mothleaf talk really, she knew enough that that must have been her voice. Walking in, the cat behind her moved to give light to a den with moss everywhere. “Who are these cats” came to whisper. Turning, she saw to kits, about a moon younger then her, pushed up in a corner. “Spots” came the framilear meow, “Moon” she replied happily, walking over to her and pushing her muzzle against her as she purred back. They had become much closer since their mothers death. “Mom, who are they” came the same whisper. “they’re guest”. Spots knew it must be the two kits talking to the Queen who sat beside her, when it occurred that that was Mothleaf’s whisper. Sighing Spots sat down, ignoreing her sister and Mothleaf, untill suddenly a load moaning yowl broke out and was followed by many other greifing meows though the crowd. Straining her ears to hear she finnaly managed to make out horrible words: "Fallowheart's Dead!"... I have to go finish my homework :